


You're the Light of my Future

by DarkWoods, StrawFairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: just a fluffy kagakuro one shot for my precious birthday girl!





	You're the Light of my Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdlewed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/gifts).



> thanks to my wonderful beta Darkwoods! is your fic as much as is mine!   
> Happy birthday widdlewed! I hope you enjoy this~

Kagami Taiga knows the exact moment when he fell in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. It wasn’t when the boy told him he’ll make him the best in Japan, and it wasn’t after Tetsuya refused Kise’s offer to go to Kaijo with him. Both helped, as the first was when Kagami decided he liked Kuroko as a person, and the second brought a mix of feelings. He was so relieved because for one horrible moment he thought Kuroko would accept since Kise was so much better than him, yet he refused. He refused because of them -because of him, and Kagami felt so grateful and proud to be someone worthy of that fate. When he decided that he wanted to always have Kuroko’s back, even outside of basketball, he realized he had a crush on him. 

He fell in love with Kuroko Tetsuya the first time he actually saw him in action. During the game against Seiho, when he was on the bench watching how amazing he was, he realized how much he loved him. He realized how much he wanted to be there with him and receive his passes. He wanted to be the one Kuroko had in mind, he wanted to be his light so badly, in every aspect of his life now. He wanted to be the one who would make Kuroko smile and protect him from everything that would hurt him, even when that included helping him save his ex-teammates. He wants Kuroko to be happy, and if it means helping those assholes return to how they were before, then so be it, he will do anything to make Kuroko happy.

Kuroko Tetsuya was smart, much more than his regular grades told people. 

He knew the exact moment when Kagami and his others teammates stopped being tools for vengeance against the Miracles. He first felt it on the rooftop, when Kagami stated that he’ll defeat the Generation of Miracles, not because of him, but because of his love for basketball. He understood that he wasn’t alone in this, that the basketball club weren’t his tools anymore, but teammates with a common goal. He knows the exact moment when defeating the Generation of Miracles was no longer his goal either, but winning as a team with Seirin. 

It’s after Too beat them, when Kagami said that they couldn’t win just with teamwork, he felt a desperation unlike any other he had ever felt. He realized there that beating the Generation of Miracles was important, but wasn’t his goal anymore. His new goal was to win with everyone at Seirin just for his love of basketball, and he wanted to help his team with their goals. But Kagami had left him. It was like the world didn’t have colors anymore, he saw everything as dark. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe because he needed him. When Hyuga told him what Kagami said, it was like the world had colors again. He felt like he was dreaming because it wasn’t over, Kagami still wanted him. Right then Kuroko realized how much he loved Kagami, how all he wanted from then on was to be with him and feel his warm embrace. He wants to be his shadow forever. 

He loved Tatsuya very much, but he was the one to leave him, and Kuroko was so important to him that he couldn’t think of life without him anymore. He was even more important to him than himself, so yes, he was serious when he gave Kuroko the ring. He doesn’t want to do this, but he also knows that he’s serious and that he won’t regret it, because to Kagami, Kuroko was more important, his future with him was way more important than his past with Tatsuya. Kuroko understood this well and because he loved him, he didn’t throw it away as he requested. Kagami was helping him save his ex-teammates, so even if he doesn’t really like this Himuro Tatsuya, he’ll help Kagami restore their broken brotherhood. Just as his light wishes for him, Kuroko wants Kagami to be as happy as possible. 

On Kuroko’s birthday, after the rest had already left, Kuroko had chosen to stay with Kagami for the night.They decided to watch movies on the couch and talk until morning, and it was on that day, when he was happier than ever he has ever been, Kuroko wanted Kagami to know how he feels. He confesses to Kagami how much he loves him, how much he needs him in his life, how he wants to support him in every possible way. 

Kagami thinks he’s dreaming, because Kuroko’s confessing to him. He had been chosen, when Kuroko had so many other people to choose from. He had a beautiful girl behind him, five guys that he knew meant a lot to Kuroko, and those guys obviously thought that Kuroko was special. He’s so amazing that even their teammates from Seirin weren’t immune to his charm, because no one could resist Kuroko. But he had chosen him, over all the people he could have loved, Kuroko Tetsuya loved him. Kagami had decided right there that this was the best day of his life. It gave him the courage to say that he loved Kuroko too. 

Kagami watched the time, it was just 23:59:50. It would be better if he waited a little longer since it would’ve been a little unfair to have Kuroko’s birthday as their anniversary after all. So he smiled at Kuroko with all the love he could show in his eyes, and Kuroko relaxed, because he knew just looking into Kagami’s eyes that he loved him back. Kuroko smiled just as sweetly before they leaned their heads closer. Right when they were about to kiss, when they could feel each other breathe, Kagami glanced the clock and saw it was 00:01. 

He smiled, lips still close enough Kuroko’s for their mouths to brush. While looking into his eyes, Kagami told him how much he loved him, how much he meant to him and how he wanted to be Kuroko’s light in life. To be the reason he smiles, make him happy in every possible way. 

They kiss, sweet and slow, is just a touch at first, only parting to breathe, and then Kagami puts his tongue in Kuroko’s mouth. During one of these pauses they looked each other in the eyes, and Kuroko asked Kagami if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Kagami blushed at the thought of making things official, but that’s exactly what he wanted. He happily agreeded and realized that he could now call him Tetsuya, and he’s not Kagami, but Taiga to Tetsuya in return. 

They couldn’t decide which movie watch after that, so they just chose at random. This new thing between them made them both feel awkward at the idea of sleep close to each other while alone. Rather than sleep, they spent all night watching movies, the first was Mean Girls, and then they powered through Legally Blonde, Barbie Rapunzel, the Nutcracker and Atlantis. In normal circumstances neither of them could have endured going all night without sleep, but both were so excited just because they were now dating, and nervous about being alone together that even if they were in different rooms, neither of them could have slept with the thought of the other so near.. 

Their first date was two days after Tetsuya’s birthday, Taiga was so excited that he couldn’t sleep the night before. He had never cared for his appearance much before, but he needed this to be perfect because that’s what Tetsuya deserved.

Tetsuya woke up at 4 in the morning and was unable to go back to sleep. He started to prepare himself for the date, even though it was not until 15:30 since he needed plenty of time to choose what he’d wear. 

Unknown to him, Taiga was doing the exact same thing in his apartment. And so they spent all morning choosing what to wear, and took the longest and most thorough shower they ever had. 

Since their date took place at an arcade, Taiga wanted to show off his skills, but got utterly destroyed by Tetsuya in what was supposed to be his best game. He regained his honour by winning another game in vengeance, but it wasn’t the same. By the end they were both tied so they decided that they’re equally great at games. Tetsuya even made a pun about being a gaming couple that would’ve made Izuki proud. Taiga choked and blushed as he struggled to respond, and that made the moment even more perfect. 

They could still remember the day things became permanent, they should have seen it coming. They were strangely synchronized for some things, but they didn’t expect this to be one of them. 

Tetsuya was nervous, but he didn’t show it, his face as blank as always as he walked towards Taiga. Just when Taiga was about to speak Tetsuya got on one knee, showing him a single silver ring. Taiga’s jaw dropped, because it’s not possible that even then Tetsuya got ahead of him. Tetsuya always took the first step, so he told himself that he would be the one to propose. Yet there Tetsuya was, on one knee, in front of him. The hand in his pocket fiddled with the boxed ring he had hidden for Tetsuya. He was determined to propose, so before Tetsuya could even ask the question, he also got on one knee, showing his ring to Tetsuya. For one moment neither of them knew if they should bother speaking, because it was clear that the other wanted this as well. So they smiled at each other, amused and full of love before they asked the question in unison. 

Their wedding was the 1st August, one day before Taiga’s birthday. The anniversary of their relationship was one day after Tetsuya’s birthday, so it seemed correct to start their live as a married couple one day before Taiga’s. 

The wedding was on a beautiful afternoon, the sun as bright and warm as Taiga and the sky so blue and cloudless that it seemed to mimic Tetsuya. The ceremony went smoothly and when it finished they left in a car that would take them to their very own house. Both decided that this was the best day of their lives. 

They changed their minds, the day they saw their beautiful and small faces for the first time. The day when their small hands reached for theirs, and they heard their softs cries for the first time, when their sleepy eyes focused on them. That was definitely the best day of their lives and it didn’t matter that the twins weren’t their sons by blood. They were theirs because they were the ones that will love them the most. Because now they weren’t just the two of them, they had sons too, the very expression of their love. 

 

“Daddy Tiger! I want a story!” Asks a little five year old named Kuromi. 

“Daddy Tetsu me too! I want a story!” Asks little Teiga this time. 

Kagami hums in thought. “What’s the magical word for that?” 

“Please!” Cry the twins in unison. 

Tetsuya laughs and exchanges a glance with his husband. He smiles encouragingly at him, and Taiga sighs before smiling in return. 

“Sato Kentaro knows the exact moment when he fell in love with Suzuki Kota...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope is decent enough, with Darkwoods help, it must be. You know I don't ship kagakuro so I hope I did well enough the ship, happy birthday!


End file.
